


Self Indulgent Majima Smut

by scootie_patootie



Series: Self Indulgent Majima Stuff [1]
Category: Yakuza - Fandom, 龍が如く | Ryuu ga Gotoku | Yakuza (Video Games)
Genre: Cock Warming, Creampie, F/M, Jealousy, Public Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, non-canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:29:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25818085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scootie_patootie/pseuds/scootie_patootie
Summary: Majima gets jealous when he sees his girl dancing with other men and decides to teach her a lesson.
Relationships: Majima Goro/Original Female Character(s), Majima Goro/Reader
Series: Self Indulgent Majima Stuff [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1873264
Comments: 9
Kudos: 71





	1. Paws Off

**Author's Note:**

> This is super self indulgent and mostly just for myself but I thought it was fun so I wanted to post it.

“You’ve gotta be freakin kiddin me.” Majima grumbled under his breath, unheard by anyone due to the loud music playing in the crowded nightclub. His attention focused on a girl, dancing between two men on the other side of the club as he pushed his way through the other patrons. His temperature rose as he watched one of the men place his hands on her hips, pushing up her already short black dress ever so slightly. The girl laughed and turned to face the man, letting her arms rest on his shoulders. She was fucking with him, and he knew it but that didn’t make him any less pissed off. 

“Get your filthy paws of my girl.” Majima growled when he was finally in ear shot. The two men looked at Majima and laughed. She just kept dancing, flashing a sly smirk Majima’s way as she looked him directly in the eyes. 

“Doesn’t seem like she’s protesting.” The one touching her spoke up. In comparison to Majima, he was a boy, college aged most likely and too drunk to notice the symbolic pin on Majima’s collar. 

“Hey, Ariel, do you know this old man or something?” The other spoke up, grinning like an idiot. Majima clenched his fist ready to knock both their lights out, his eyes once again fixing on the other man’s hands pushing up his woman’s dress just enough for her ass to peak out slightly. 

God, she really knew what she was doing, getting him, all worked up like this. He almost couldn’t blame the young men, she’d really gone all out tonight and that strappy dress was nearly nothing more than a slip. Finally, she tore herself away from the man’s grasp only to take her rightful place at Majima’s side. 

“Of course!” She smiled wide, wrapping her arm around Majima’s waist, “He’s my boyfriend!” 

In perfect timing one of the men finally caught site of Majima’s pin, registering its meaning in a mere moment before realization and fear spread across his face, a similar look appearing on the other’s just after. The young man who’d been touching Ariel spit out a jumble of slurred apologies, bowing and rambling on as his friend pulled him away until they blended in with the rest of the crowd. 

In a moment Majima had the girl pinned against the nearest wall, one knee between her legs. A gasp escaped from her lips and her eyes widened for a moment as her back hit the wall with just enough force to excite her. 

“You wanna mess with me huh?” Majima leaned down to growl into her ear. She was significantly shorter than him at 5’1”, petite and slightly toned. At this angle he could see down her dress, her small perky tits just begging to be played with. The slight rise and fall of her chest as she breathed, and her curvy thighs clenching slightly around his leg as he spoke gave away her excitement. He wanted so badly to pull down her panties, hike up that tiny dress and fuck her right then and there in front of everyone, show them that even if they got the smallest taste she was ultimately his and only he really knew how to please her. And she would like it too, the filthy little thing. That angelic face peppered with freckles from the summer sun, and her big brown doe eyes didn’t fool him, the warmth and slight wetness growing between her legs told him everything. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about Goro,” Ariel put on a fake pout and played with Majima’s collar, letting her fingers trace lightly up his neck and along his jawline. “I was just having a bit of fun.” 

Majima wanted so badly to kiss those full pink lips, but he definitely couldn’t reward such bratty behavior. No, not yet anyway. 

“Don’t toy with me.” The slightest movement of his leg caused the girl to let out a small moan, a blush dancing across her cheeks as she gazed at him half-lidded and already lost in lust. That face alone was enough to get him semi-erect. Majima peered around, everyone else was concerned with their own experiences at the club, talking and dancing with their friends, or otherwise too drunk to notice or care about what the pair was doing in this little corner of the club. A devilish smile crossing his face he placed his hands on the blushing girl’s hips, pushing her dress up just as that college kid had. And that was the difference wasn’t it? That guy was just some kid, but Majima was a man. Majima was dangerous and unpredictable, and undeniably hers. 

He pulled her hips towards him roughly then pushed them back slightly, another moan shamelessly slipping past her lips. 

“This is what you wanted wasn’t it?” He repeated the motions a few times before she began to move on her own, grinding on his leg desperately. But that wasn’t enough. “Say it, say you wanted to piss me off just so I could punish you in front of everyone here. Say that you’re my dirty girl.” He let his hands trace the curve of her hips, her waist, her cute little tits, waiting to hear those words leave her mouth. 

“I did.” She spoke up in a breathy moan, grinding against his leg with more intent now, he could tell she was already close. How cute. 

“You did what?” He was doing his best to keep it together, he loved seeing her all flustered, the way her rosy cheeks gave away her embarrassment, the way she was biting her lip surely hoping the music would mask her precious sounds of delight as she pleasured herself on his thigh. 

“I… I wanted you… Ahh! To um… TO make me… Fuck! Ahh!” Majima watched as she tried to find the words, as her eyes closed and her head tilted back, as she tumbled over the edge just from the thought of trying to say what he’d asked and the pleasure he was bringing her. Once again checking to see if anyone was looking, Majima locked eyes with the man who’d been rubbing his greedy little hands all over Ariel before. With a smirk he kept eye contact as he let her ride out her orgasm. In a swift movement he’d re positioned, his hand between Ariel’s legs, pushing aside her panties to slide two fingers into her wet warmth, she let out a few more moans before Majima pulled his fingers out and pressed them to her lips. 

“Open your eyes and look at that guy while you taste yourself, baby.” He instructed in a low growl. She did as she was told, as if under a spell, sucking and licking his fingers hungrily before smiling at the man. “Let’s go.” Majima held onto Ariel’s hand tightly, entwining their fingers as he led her out of the club. He’d never hailed a cab faster in his life, all he could think about was getting her home and fucking her perfect little pussy. But first he planned to tease her some more.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Majima fulfills his ladies' dream of being his cockwarmer and then fills her with something else too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just some drabble I typed up in one sitting. Something that's been on my mind. I do want to continue the first chapter from this eventually but this is really just gonna keep being a collection of Majima drabble as I have time to, and want to, add to it. Anyways hope you enjoy!

The pleasure was almost too much. A couple hours had already passed and my composure was nonexistent as I sat in Majima’s lap, panting, blushing, and obedient. Somehow he had dragged it out of me, my desire to spend the day in his office with him inside of me, to see who would break first and how long it would take, to be his cockwarmer. He had laughed at first at the idea but when that devilish glint in his eye appeared I knew I was in trouble. 

So here I was naked in his office, filled by his impressive member. One of his arms wrapped around my waist to keep me in place as he sat almost fully clothed, calmly looking over paperwork and taking phone calls. At the very least, no one was allowed in the office today, but I knew just outside two men stood guard to protect their boss, with no idea of what was going on inside. 

Every now and then he would let his nimble fingers absent mindedly toy with my clit, the gentle strokes enough to have me convulsing around his cock, his composure never changing, save for a few huffs and moans here and there which only turned me on more. With my body nearly out of my control there was no hiding it from him as I clenched around him, whining and crying out in pleasure. 

“Come on now, keep your voice down,” he teased, breath warm on my neck sending shivers down my spine, “You don’t want the boys outside ta hear d’ya?” His hands traced up my stomach and caressed my breasts. With a devious laugh he pinched and pulled at my nipples as he continued to speak over my cries. I was close, again, god how many was it by now? I had no way of knowing by this point. “Or maybe you want them to hear ey? Hell it could be fun to watch em go to town on ya.” I knew he was just teasing but the thought was enough to send me over the edge, again convulsing and spasming around his cock but unable to move away from the overwhelming pleasure as he held me in place, growling something about me being his dirty girl in his ear but beyond that it was incomprehensible to me as I seemed to disappear into the pleasure, my mind going blank for a moment as I moaned his name over and over, the orgasm seeming to never end. 

Suddenly I was pulled back to reality as he slammed me into the desk, bending me over, one hand on the back of my head, the other holding my arms behind my back. His cock still inside of me. He began a quick and rough motion, pounding into me so hard it almost hurt, but the pleasure was enough to make it worth it. Now there was certainly no masking my moans, another orgasm ripping through me immediately. I didn’t care if the whole damn building heard, and it seemed like Majima had lost any sense of shame as well as he grunted and groaned, a mix of breathy expletives and my name leaving his mouth in a never-ending stream.

“Yeah that’s right, this pussy was made for me.” He growled, suddenly pulling me up towards him by my arms, I knew at this rate my thighs, which were the only other thing keeping me upright, would certainly be bruised as they pressed hard into the desk, but it didn’t matter. Every time he spoke it sent shockwaves through me, every time he pulled himself back, almost completely out of me, before pounding back in until his balls slapped against my ass, I fell further and further under a lust driven spell. 

“Cum inside me!” I begged, the words slipping out before I could even really think about them. “Please Goro!”

“You don’t have to ask me twice.” He laughed a little, that husky genuine laugh that I found so sexy every time, before he quickened his pace even more, his free hand finding its way around my throat, applying pressure ever so slightly just like I liked. The pleasure was building up inside me again and I knew I was about to lose it, feeling so good I could almost cry I was practically screaming his name as I clenched and convulsed around him again, my fingertips going numb, my vision going fuzzy. It was just him holding me up at this point as I felt myself go slightly limp, his movements becoming more irregular and sloppy as he neared his own orgasm.

“Fuck, fuck I’m gonna, fuck!” His cock was as far inside of me as possible as he reached his climax, cursing and moaning as he filled me with his cum, before we both collapsed back onto his large office chair, his cock still inside me. Finally, he pulled out and watched with what almost seemed like pride as his cum dripped out of me and collected in a messy puddle on the chair between my legs.


	3. In an Alley Behind the Grand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having a little too much fun behind The Grand Cabaret on a busy summer night.

Neon light illuminated the edges of the shady alley I’d stepped into, wanting a break from the buzz of Kamurocho on a Friday night. The summer air was sticky and dense, almost like walking through a cloud. 

The flick of a lighter caught my attention, the cherry illuminating the face of the smoker enough for me to recognize them.

“Fancy seeing you here.” I teased, realizing I’d found my way to The Grand without even trying, as if some force had drawn me there. 

“You always show up when I need you, dontcha?” A single eye peered at me, cigarette hanging out of one side of his mouth. Even such simple words made me blush, Majima wasn’t really one for romantic sentiment and any kind of praise was sure to send me through the roof with glee. The fire in his eye as he looked me up and down only served to make the growing heat in my cheeks stronger.

“Rough night?” I stepped closer to him, nervously running my fingers through my short wavy hair.

“Nothin’ some head couldn’t solve.” Majima smirked before taking another drag. While his forwardness excited me, it was no surprise. We often played this game of chicken, in the end we both won anyway.

“What right here?” I cocked an eyebrow, taking a few more steps towards him, my heels echoing through the alley as I did so. Seemingly surprised as I closed the space between us to tuck a stray hair behind his ear, he let his cigarette burn too low and threw it to the ground with a hiss.

“Well now ya owe me.” His smirk returned as he grabbed my waist, pulling me to his chest.

“I guess I do.” I leaned up to kiss him, a few small pecks on the lips before moving to nip at his ear and neck. Running my hand down his chest I pulled playfully at the hem of his dress pants before venturing further, finally resting on the growing hardness between his legs.

“Well get to it then. I don’t have much time left.” He groaned, hips grinding into my hand when I simply let it rest in place.

“You could at least say please.” I kissed his neck some more, opting to unbutton his shirt a bit so I could feel his toned chest and abs. 

“Or I could say get to work, woman!” In a moment the mood had shifted as he took control of the situation, easily flipping us around so it was me against the wall instead. With one hand he unbuckled his belt and undid his pants, releasing his semi erect member. “Get on your knees.” He growled into my ear. The sticky air kept the scent of Majima’s earlier cigarette lingering, along with the smell of his cologne, a mixture that always excited me, and I complied without hesitation, ignoring the discomfort in my knees from the asphalt underneath me. No doubt I would wind up with scrapes and bruises from what was about to transpire.

“That’s more like it. Now _please_ suck my cock.” His hand tangled in my hair so he could tug me forward as he spoke. Without a word I got to work using one hand to stroke him a few times, the other fondling his balls, a surefire way to get him fully erect.

My own arousal was already building up, a growing heat and wetness between my legs which drove the need to please the man I knelt in front of no matter what. Precum glistened at the tip of Majima’s cock and I lapped at it tenderly with just the tip of my tongue eliciting a frustrated groan from the otherwise stoic man. 

“Stop teasing me. I want to fuck that pretty mouth of yours.” He pulled at my hair again, the combination of the slight pain and his frustrated command sending tingles through my nerve endings and directly between my legs. Even if I had wanted to keep messing with him, I could wait no longer. Licking up the base of his cock, up to the tip, I took the throbbing member into my mouth graciously, as far as I could before starting the rhythmic motion up and down his cock until I was comfortable enough for him to take the reins. 

“Mmhm that’s it, just like that.” His moans of pleasure and his words of praise were music to my ears, encouraging me to continue my work and ignore the growing soreness in my knees. It was worth it to taste him, to please him. He repositioned so both his hands were on the back of my head, pushing me further down on his cock slowly at first. I had to focus on breathing through my nose, on fighting my gag reflex, as his cock rested at the back of my throat and when he’d decided I seemed comfortable enough he pulled back a bit, only to force me to take him all again in an instant. “God, yes, you’re doing so good. I’m going to go faster now.” He knew enough to know when it was getting too much, and we had signals too in case he got too enthusiastic, but for now all I wanted was to feel his cock hitting the back of my throat again and again and again, and that’s exactly what I got. 

Spit dribbled down my chin and onto my top, some dripping to the ground below me as he pumped his cock mercilessly, fucking my face like it was merely a toy for his pleasure. His musk carried through the air driving me wild with lust and I could no longer ignore the arousal between my legs, which pulsated with every heartbeat. Pushing my underwear aside I slipped two fingers into my already soaked pussy, fingering myself in pace with Majima’s thrusts. 

“Yeah… agh… You like the taste of my cock? Mmh…You like getting face fucked in some back alley?” Majima teased between moans and grunts. We were both covered in a thin sheen of sweat which was only worsened by the humid air, but it only served to amplify the arousal we were both feeling. Unable to speak I simply moaned, the vibrations causing Majima to let out an animalistic grunt as he somehow pushed his cock even further down my throat, the hands on the back of my head holding me in place for a few seconds before I had to pull away from him completely to catch my breath. 

“You okay?” His face changed to genuine concern as I did my best to regain my composure, wiping some of the drool off of my chin and steadying my breath.

“I’m fine but I don’t think I can take another one of those.” I laughed a little before I let my fingers get back to work between my legs. Though it had been a bit much it had definitely turned me on more. There was a part of me that wished I could cum like that, his cock so far down my throat that it obstructed my airways, his groans echoing through the alley, his hands on the back of my head keeping me in place, all in the alley behind The Grand… Thinking about the sensation again while I touched myself distracted me for a moment and I lingered in that bliss until I realized what I was doing. When I looked up at Majima again he was jerking himself off, his hand traveling up and down his shaft in slow deliberate strokes, his cock right in front of my face, still glistening with my spit.

“Sit against the wall and touch yourself with your legs open. I want to see it.” He spoke up and, in a moment, I had shifted so that I was doing just that. My knees were in fact a bit bloodied from gravel that had dug into them, but it didn’t matter to me. With my legs wide open I pushed my panties aside again, slipping my fingers inside of myself while Majima watched intently, his strokes increasing in speed. I loved watching the way his face changed as he neared his climax, his eyes fluttered as he did his best to keep them open so he could watch me, cheeks turning slightly red from the exertion, sweat beading on his forehead. It was almost enough to send me tumbling over the edge myself.

“I’m going to cum on that pretty face of yours.” He growled, leaning against the wall over me with one hand while continuing to jerk himself off with the other. At these words I focused my own attention on my clit, the sensitive bundle of nerves happy to finally be stimulated. 

“Please… Please give me your cum… I want to touch myself while I’m covered in your cum, Majima.” These words were enough to push him over the edge. His breath hitched in his throat before he let out a few deep moans of relief, most of his cum landing on my lips and onto my chest, warm and sticky. I could feel myself nearing my own orgasm, the muscles in my abs and thighs tensing and preparing, my mind blank except for the sensation of his cum dripping down my face and the pleasure I was bringing myself. He still stood there, leaning over me as he caught his breath, watching as I licked my lips and tasted his seed.

“You look so sexy like that. What a dirty thing you are, covered in a yakuza’s cum in some dirty alley. Playing with your soaked cunt.” He looked into my eyes as he spoke and his words echoed through my mind. My cheeks burned both from embarrassment and arousal and I was close, I was so close, it was almost too much…

“Here.” Majima kneeled down between my legs, pushing my hand away so he could finish me off himself, shoving two of his skilled fingers inside of me while his other hand worked my clit, rubbing in steady circles with his index and middle finger. He always knew exactly what to do. In moments I crumbled, cumming so loudly I was sure anyone who was passing by had heard me, but it didn’t matter as the waves of pleasure washed over every part of me, leaving me momentarily incapacitated as my mind went blank. The sensation of Majima slipping his fingers out of me so he could stand up brought me back to Earth.

“I’m late.” He offered his hand to help me up before offering me a handkerchief from his pocket. “You might want to clean yourself up a bit.” Despite the inevitability that he’d have much to catch up on in the cabaret he seemed amused, a sly smile creeping across his face. Somehow, he’d found his composure almost immediately. “Why don’t you swing by my place tomorrow evening. We can have some more fun.” Butterflies fluttered in my stomach at the offer which I definitely planned to take him up on. I did my best to clean up and we said our goodbyes for the time being, leaving me to fantasize about what he had planned for us while I made my way home.


End file.
